


If You'd Told Her

by helsinkibaby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Post Finale, September Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'd told Myka how her relationship with Pete would go, she would have called you crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Told Her

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: best buddies

Myka and Pete have been partners now for five years. 

Five years where they've seen strange and unbelievable things, five years where they've saved the world - and each other - on more than one occasion. 

Five years of tears and laughter and friendship. 

Five years that Myka wouldn't trade for all the money in the world. 

If you'd told her five years ago that Pete Lattimer would become her best friend, she would have laughed at you. 

If you'd told her that he'd become so much more than that, she would have been looking for the men in white coats because in a world where the strange and unbelievable were an everyday occurrence, they didn't get much more strange and unbelievable than that. 

But she would have been wrong and as she stares down at his sleeping form, she's glad of that. 

Because she's fallen in love with her best friend and she can't imagine anything better.


End file.
